


At The End of Everything, Hold On To Anything (Voltron Drabbles)

by Sanghae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), angsty, dads of marmora, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghae/pseuds/Sanghae
Summary: Fluffy, angsty, edgy, sad, everythingwe love our paladin boys and girls and our dads of Marmora and our mum of Marmora





	1. Misplaced Mistrust (DoM & The Paladins)

Keith had only just discovered that he was part Galra but the others had yet to find out. He felt a presence brush past him and he flicked his eyes to the yellow ones that stared back. No alarm raised in him as he hummed at the larger Galra who curled his tail loosely around his waist, giving a light, reassuring squeeze. Keith looked down at the floor, cross-legged as he sat, muttering to himself. Antok huffed, a snort emitting simultaneously, "Kit, they know you, they are your companions. Family even." he mumbled the last phrase quietly in a hushed tone but Keith still caught on, frowning faintly as he rocked back from his sitting position, "But the stigma around us Galra is so negative. What if they don't accept me? What if they don't want anything to do with me after finding out _I'm_ the enemy?" the ravenette fretted, hands fidgeting as he looked up reluctantly to Antok, said Galra swooping down to brush against Keith, soothing the boy. Without a word, he strode away, exiting the room, leaving the conflicted hybrid boy to his own scrambled thoughts. "They'll never understand. . ." he sighed, lowering himself onto his back, fiddling with the blade he had neglected beside him.

~~**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** ~~

The paladins, Coran and the princess all watched the castle screen, waiting for a secure connection to the Blade's ship. They blinked as the static faded out to a low hum, a fairly familiar face appearing. "Ah- Kolivan!" the princess commended, giving a silent cheer as she put her hands together, eyes brightening, "It's a relief to finally get in contact - are there any updates on Keith's current mission?" she questioned with a calm but noticeably anxious air to her tone. Kolivan gave a noiseless huff in response, "Keith's mission is already completed, he is back with us at the moment." he then turned his head to the side, staring at a disconcerted Keith who stood firmly with his arms straight at his side, lilac ears stuck to his head, pointing backwards. Kolivan vaguely motioned for him to take his place, the larger Galra moving out of view as Keith stiffly stood in view of the bewildered paladins who blinked cautiously, Lance looking askance as he scrunched his nose, disparaging this creature regarded as 'Keith'. "That's not Keith." Lance stated blankly, his attitude completely turning on a dime, venom lacing his voice. The others nodded undecidedly, eyes scanning the figure who posed as the former red and black paladin. Keith knew this would happen. A sinking feeling filled his gut as he felt lightheaded, feeling as though he was going to puke. He kept his gaze straight and cold, trying not to break character as he cringed at Lance's tone. "Believe me." Keith whispered inaudibly to himself, hands clenching into fists as his nails dug into his sweating palms.

"Are you kidding?" a voice asked rhetorically with a very obvious hint of annoyance to his voice. Antok emerged from the right of Keith, lightly nudging the boy as he walked into view, mouth pulled into a scowl. How could they not recognise their own teammate? Antok grimaced as he glared into the eyes of the now-red-paladin, Lance - the one who was adamant that this boy wasn't their own friend. "Are you blind? No second thought as to who else this could be?" the Galra began to growl out his words, grip tightening on Keith's shoulder, clawed hands digging into the fabric of the quivering ravenette's suit. "Antok-" "No, Keith. They need to know who to place their mistrust in, and it isn't you." he glowered, yellow eyes piercing the paladins', who were all taken aback, eyes glancing to Allura, her frame shrinking away from the screen, brows furrowing in confusion as she came to an uncertain conclusion, "So. . . that is really Keith?" she more-so rhetorically questioned, eyes settling upon Antok's relaxing figure and Keith's pleading eyes that screamed for some explanation. The princess waved a hand to the paladins, telling them that it was sorted out, "Paladins, that is, in fact, the Keith we know." she smiled tentatively.

Each of the paladins came forward, leaning into the screen and squinting, focusing on Keith's lean, frail-looking body. He trembled, taking a meek step forward, encouraged by Antok's tail pressing against his back. He exhaled lightly, chewing the inside of his mouth, stroking his forearm apprehensively, inhaling sharply as he prepared himself to speak, "Well. . . yeah. I am Keith. Keith Kogane, that dumb bitch who used to pilot the red lion and then the black lion for some time. It was truly an honour to fly in your place, Shiro. You've always been a brother to me. And as for you, Lance. . . it hurt. It hurt when you didn't recognise me. . . ya know, I thought we knew each other better, like. . . how could you forget your own teammate? Was I not enough for any of you? Was I just-" Keith was on the verge of tears, Antok purring to him, facing morphing into a sinister glunch.

Lance shook his head rapidly, panic taking over him as he extended an arm forward as if to reach Keith, "Buddy, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't trust if-" he was firmly cut off by a snarl from Antok, the other Galra in the background mumbling disapprovingly, voices dripping with disgust. "You've said enough, red paladin." Antok snapped, leading Keith away, the other Galra emerging, Kolivan swiftly taking his place in view of the paladins. He gave a gruff cough to pardon the others, flaxen eyes scrutinising the humans for a split second before he regained his composure, "This has been a steep ride for all of us, I suggest we give it a go another day when the kit is in the mood to forgive. That is all. This is the Blades signing off." and with a subtle click, the screen was back to black.

Time had seemed to stop within the span of that call. The paladins shifted, eyes staring in solidarity at the screen, their shoulders relaxing from their stiff posture. The princess let out a hefty exhale, looking back at Lance who was fidgeting with his suit to keep himself distracted, "I understand that you may need some time to collect yourself, Lance." the princess dismissed them, the red paladin standing stiffly for a moment before comprehending her words and replying with a delayed nod, her unsure stare adding to his guilt. She merely watched with pity as he traipsed off in the direction of the others.

And then there was one.


	2. Meeting The Family [Part 1] (Paladins & DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w he n y o u g o t t a me e t h is f ami ly an d th e y ju s t S C RU TI NI S E yo u
> 
> the Paladins all sh00K because big beefy Galra men are scary and they fear Keith just that bit more.

Keith looked down at his now-lilac hands, turning them to see the back, clawed fingertips flexing. He sighed, a large mass of fur brushing passed. Thace. He noted the scent and tense shoulders of the Galra, chirping to get his attention. Thace whipped around almost too fast, startling Keith. He relaxed, eyes mirroring remorse. He stared at Keith for a moment, thinking about what the youth wanted his attention for, but he was cut short when the kit frowned, eyes boring into his with a stern, diminishing look that Thace felt unnerved by. The larger Galra winced, "What is it, Keith?" he questioned, the sound bouncing off the walls in the silent room. Keith wasn't even going to make the effort to reply, he merely patted the area next to him so Thace would come sit down. The tense Galra gave a glance behind him before reluctantly taking a seat, eyes avoiding Keith's gaze. "I know something's off. You can tell me." Keith spoke, voice void of sympathy. This was off-putting but Thace had faced this all the time when he used to work with other Galra. Keith's words were not so much an option, just an implied order, so Thace exhaled heavily, arms pushing up from his knees, eyes flicking to Keith's slouched figure. "Are you close to any of the others? I mean the other paladins." he questioned, watching as Keith's frame tensed for a moment before falling, "I mean. . . I may not be the best at socialising but I can say I've been with them long enough to know I could entrust my life in their hands." he spoke with a newfound confidence that made Thace feel at ease, "Perhaps you could introduce us." he chuckled, Keith giving a curt nod, "I'll gather them all, go inform Kolivan." With a brief nod, Thace was up, moving towards the door, eyes glimpsing to Keith with one last look before he left.

~~**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** ~~

~~~~The Paladins stood in silence, obviously wanting to ask questions but not wanting to appear rude. Abruptly, the silence was broken by Lance who jumped up giddily and blurted out, "So, what're their names?" he smiled, eyes staring at Keith pleadingly, the ravenette rolling his eyes, "They'll tell you when you meet them." he responded blankly, Lance shrinking back, pouting like a child who didn't get what they wanted. Shiro eyed his 'brother' for a moment before asking, "How did you get to know them?" Keith looked at the floor before answering, "Well, my mum introduced me." he kept it short, hoping he wouldn't press any further. Shiro's grey eyes penetrated Keith, causing the boy to shudder, huffing, "Okay, fine. My mum is a part of their group, Blade of Marmora, and you'll remember that name from when I joined them." he sighed, pulling something out, "And you'll also recall this," he held up a short blade that had a glowing symbol on above the grip, "It was passed down to me from her before she had to leave earth." he remembered his days on earth like it was a distant memory, lips curling into a faint smile. Shiro was quiet, giving a brief nod in acknowledgement.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Thace leading Kolivan, Ulaz, Regris, Ulaz, Krolia, Sendak and Haxus into the room, shocking the Paladins, a chill running up their spine. Keith's hand shot up immediately, waving it, signalling that it was fine and neither Sendak nor Haxus were looking to harm any of them, "Now, you may be wondering as to why some of them are here. Well, I-" Keith was cut off by Sendak, the battle-scarred Galra gruffly informing, "Keith spared me. And I don't know why either. I was bent on destroying all of you but he believed that I deserved more than these crude views. And even after trying to harm Shiro, he still spared me. And now, I owe my life to him." the paladins relaxed, eyes glancing to Haxus who flinched. They decided not to question him and merely gave him empathetic looks, the Galra looking almost offended, scoffing at their pity. Keith smiled visibly, a warm smile. Thace stepped forward, allowing Kolivan to slip through. The Paladins respectfully took a few small steps back, mostly in fear, but smiled welcomingly nonetheless. Kolivan nodded, introducing himself, "I know that you're all aware of me. Though we've had our rough patches and mistrust, we've come to formulate a great partnership and have worked well together," he glanced to Keith with regret, "and I apologise for putting the kit through that, Krolia." a sound huff resonated from said Galra, her eyes narrowing on Kolivan. Her playful nature was already very well acknowledged by Kolivan, a chuckle running through the group, "I do apologise, sister." he regarded her, a swift movement as Ulaz stepped forward, Allura wincing at the memories of her own attitude towards him when he had been nothing less than respectful and compassionate for their team, "I wish we had gotten off to a better start, princess," he began, a light, whimsical laugh leaving his mouth, "but, that's behind us. I think nothing less of any of you, you are strong-willed soldiers and I will do my best to support all of you." he grinned lightheartedly, the Paladins nodding thankfully.

Regris bounced forward eagerly, a smile spread across his face. The paladins felt at ease with him, his playful, childish nature truly shining. A swift thump to his back from Kolivan and he was standing up straight, still restless as he introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Regris, I guess I'm sort of a specialist with technology but I wouldn't count me as a first option, really." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "But, I do really like helping so please do come to me if you believe I can help you! Even if I can't, you bet I'll still try!" he chortled, the Paladins liking his personality much more. Krolia eventually moved forward from the group, bowing her head swiftly, "I'm Krolia, Keith's mother. I'm a spy for the Blades and crashing to earth was truly a blessing for me. Not only did I meet the love of my life but I managed to have the best son I could have asked for." she lovingly regarded Keith, who shrunk away, her chuckles echoing, "I bequeathed my sword to my partner and he seems to have left it with Keith." she smiled faintly, noting to saddened look in Keith's eyes, "You still don't know, do you?" he questioned rhetorically, knowing fully well that she had never heard anything from him since she left earth, with a swift glance, he whispered, "He's gone. Ever since I was 4-years-old." Krolia kept quiet, eyes falling to the floor as she attempted to recollect herself, allowing Thace to move to the front, "I understand you may need time, sister." he stared empathetically at her, knowing exactly how it felt to lose someone you had a strong bond with, "Paladins, I am Thace, I worked as a spy for the Blades while amongst the ranks of the Galra Empire." the Paladins regarded him with immense respect, remembering the number of sacrifices he had made for them.

"Keith." Allura began, "I dearly apologise for my misjudgement of these dutiful Galra, for, as you know, my experience hasn't exactly ever been the best. But, I am willing to make amends and allow them to aid us as we will them." a glowing smile erupted from Keith, everyone's hearts melting, Lance clutching his chest, "Man, you've gotta stop doing that to my heart," he complained comically, heart aching. Shiro smiled warmly, extending his cybernetic arm, which Kolivan reluctantly shook, eyes studying it with instant, overwhelming contrition. Shiro knew that expression very well, using his other hand to pat the Galra on the shoulder assuringly, "Don't worry, this is barely a scar from my battles, just as you all have." Kolivan nodded, "You are a fighter, Shiro. And we will help you in overcoming this common foe."

**End of part 1**


	3. I Don't Speak Your Language - Oh No (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't bear to do angst so early on okAY. mY WEA K HE A R T juST wANTS to sEE kEITH HAPPY
> 
> Lance speaks Spanish and Keith speaks Korean despite my heart saying he was raised in the South and speaks American English and definitely has a Southern accent fuCK YOu w e ep i ng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't crucify me or sacrifice me to the hounds for any mistranslations!! ;; I'm not using Google Translate because I do not trust them from my own experience skskskksks ((me, Japanese, translating some shit and it coming out in a dialect I can't understand)) so please feel free to suggest me some better translations and I will get around to fixing my shit writing skjgswdfkegrtry sORR Y
> 
> I'm not gonna apologise for not giving any translations of the speech, I completely forgot but I've already finished writing this short lil drabble so ahahhaa guess I'll die

 

"Perdí mis calcetines!" Keith could hear Lance comically wailing, sighing as he threw on his usual jacket, "¿Alguien ha visto mi cepillo de pelo?" he heard the Cuban boy come round the corner, staring right at him, nose scrunching as he exhaled dramatically, "Tu mullet siempre está indómito, Keith!" he cracked a smile, knowing Keith wouldn't understand a single part, excluding perhaps his own name. Lance immediately knew that Keith had heard his name mentioned when the ravenette narrowed his eyes upon him. Lance threw his hands up submissively, "¡Más despacio, vaquero!" he chuckled, stepping to the side awkwardly, arms still raised, a sheepish but shit-eating grin spread wide across his face, aggravating Keith even further. Keith hissed through gritted teeth, annoyed he couldn't understand, so he crossed his arms, a defiant smile plastering his features, Lance's eyebrows perking in curiosity towards the new attitude his 'rival' wore. "두 개는 그 게임을 재생할 수 있습니다, 랜스." he snickered, seeing Lance's expression do a 180. A subtle 'hmph' left the Cuban teen's lips, hand meeting his hip as he glared at Keith, mouth spewing Korean like an art. Lance blinked, hesitating for a moment, preparing to speak before Keith cut him off, "그래도 사랑해요." Keith chuckled shortly after, face flushing as he rubbed the back of his head despite knowing Lance could not understand him. "Te haré arrepentirte de esto." Lance spat, a playful tone lacing his voice. Keith noted how different Lance sounded when speaking his native tongue - it suited him. A lingering smile was present on the Korean boy's face, the Cuban taking full notice of this, a smirk plastered on his face, "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" he teased, tongue grazing across his lips so gracefully it made Keith internally swoon, a pang of lust rippling throughout his body, causing him to shudder, eyes averting from Lance's flirtatious gaze, "바보." Keith muttered just above a breath, Lance looking almost insulted, making Keith believe he had just understood him but the facade was quickly over when Lance tilted his head and sighed in defeat.

 

But before anything else, Keith stepped closer to the blue paladin, "난 당신을 사랑해요, 바보." Keith was blushing very obviously at this point, face red and hot as he waved his hand, fanning himself. He could feel himself begin to sweat, attempting to collect himself as he saw Lance giving a concerned look, "W-What I m-mean is-" he flicked his eyes from place-to-place, glimpsing at anything in the room to keep himself distracted, "I- Uh. . . I-" an abrupt force of motion cut him off swiftly, soft, plump lips coming into contact with his. The red paladin was taken aback, eyes widening from the euphoric feeling. He soon melted into the kiss, never once thinking of pulling back. He felt empty when Lance pulled away, panting, a bashful grin accompanying his beautiful eyes. Keith stood blinking, a hot mess as he tried to find the words to excuse himself. But Lance wasn't going to let this moment slip away so easily, "Keith Kogane, red paladin of Voltron, pilot of the red lion. I ask of you to humbly accept my request to become your lifelong partner-in-crime." he smirked, a playful look in his deep blue orbs. Keith stepped back, eyes wide and mouth agape despite the stupidity of what Lance had just said, "네 네!" Keith sang like a bird at the break of dawn, chiming as he leapt into Lance's expecting embrace, "So. . . that a yes?"

 

"입 좀 다물어요."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for no translations and this being so short. I just need something to get me thinking bc I'm so bored skskksks


End file.
